Omnitrix Reborn
The Omnitrix Reborn is one of Azmuth's creations and the fourth upgrade of Ben's Omnitrix. It appears in Season 5: Golden Wind. Predecessor: Omnitrix Extreme Successor: Omnitrix Extreme Reborn Features General * Just like the original Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix, the Omnitrix mainly allows for the user to alter their DNA at will and transform into a numerous variety of alien species that are each with their own unique powers and abilities (along with their weaknesses) and in a selection of alien DNA that is in groups of 10. * The Omnitrix has a holographic interface, where a holographic circle is shown, with the top half having alien faces, which is activated and scrolls through the aliens by the user touching the faceplate, or in other ways, scrolling up and down or scrolling in a circle, akin to a touch screen. The faceplate will then slide open automatically after Ben chooses his alien, after that, the Omnitrix's core will come out. When pressed, it will trigger the transformation. * The Omnitrix has a DNA scanner.1 * The Omnitrix has a quick-change feature that automatically transforms the user back to normal when they are done using their transformation, causing it not to time out and allowing the user to transform again far quicker. * Manually touching the Omnitrix symbol not only can allow the user to immediately transform back into normal but can be used to transform into different alien forms while already transformed. * The Omnitrix has a Master Control.2 * The Omnitrix has a Randomizer Function that turns the user into a different amount of aliens at random moments, being randomly selective of the transformations. * The Omnitrix can add extra features to alien forms in order to make them safer/more stable. * The Omnitrix can synchronize with another Omnitrix.3 * Unlike the original Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix, the Omnitrix does not mistransform. * If it does mistransform, it is Ben's fault.1 This is caused by his habit of slamming his hand on the Omnitrix's core and inadvertently the scroll pad.4 * When Ben switches forms as an alien, he is still manipulating the controls. Switching from alien to alien without changing back to Ben does not always work, and it is bad for the Omnitrix.1 * The Omnitrix does not rely on the Codon Stream for transformation. Instead, the DNA is stored within itself in a computerized form.2 Extensions * The Omnitrix has a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges.5 ** The Omnitrix can also record messages, similar to voicemail. * The Omnitrix has the functionalities of a regular digital watch.3 * The Omnitrix adapts the user's clothing to the alien they transform into.4 * The Omnitrix has a built-in Universal Translator. * The Omnitrix has a distress signal function and homing device, as Azmuth was able to find and rescue Ben when was trapped inside the Incursean Exile Pod.6 * The Omnitrix has a security lock system so that only it can only be used by the user, as well as an alternate identification program if changes by outside forces occurs to the user.7 * The Omnitrix has a fail-safe that kicks in in the event that the user's life is in jeopardy. This feature turns them into the needed alien to survive.8 Voice Command The Omnitrix can be controlled by Voice Command. * Omnitrix User Access Voice Recognition Mode ** Makes the Omnitrix recognize Ben * Command Code 1010 Tennyson Benjamin Disengage Life-Form Lock ** Disengages Life-Form lock Modes Active: Omnitrix's default mode - the Omnitrix can be used and nothing is wrong. Recharge: Recharge Mode's main purpose is to keep the Omnitrix from damaging the user by staying transformed for too long. It's deactivated automatically, once the Omnitrix is recharged. Scan: Scans DNA by being near the alien it detects. However, if the Omnitrix is far away from the detected sample, the Omnitrix's other functions will be disabled until the alien is scanned.9 Randomizer: The Omnitrix has a randomizer function that works in one of two ways: either the user will continuously change between different aliens every few minutes before timing out, or they will turn into one random alien for an inconsistently short period of time before changing back.10 Master Control: The user can transform with a simple thought, neglecting the use of the dial. The limiter is also disabled, allowing the user to stay transformed indefinitely. Known Unlocked Aliens # Four Arms # Heatblast # XLR8 # Diamondhead # Cannonbolt # Upgrade # Grey Matter # Overflow # Wildvine # Stinkfly # Shock Rock # Rath # Slapback # Humungousaur # Jetray Voice Actor Japanese dub: Iori Nomizu English dub: Yuri Lowenthal Category:Omnitrixes